Raze 2 Need-To-Knows
Covers: The ingame screen, history, health packs and weapons. Normal.png|Your HP, or Health Points. Raze soldier.png|This is you. J.Rockit.png|This is J. Rockit. Once you start the game, you will be taken through a brief history of Raze. After you are done, the in-game screen will show Johnny Rockit, the most experienced and highest ranking officer present, who is training you. Follow him and you will learn some basic controls. After you are finished, get to the Jump Pad and jump. When you land, a missile will appear (T-12 Warhead in Alien Campaign) and make the sky full of missiles, red, change your health points by 45% leaving 55% Health left and destroying the offest wall. J. Rockit comments that you need a Health Pack, so you get it giving yourself 50% Health. Plus, he tells you to get some ammo to reload your M9 Barret that you are holding. You get the ammo pack, resulting in the Resupply ammo and 1x Clip. It will get reloaded, now you have 0x Clip and a full 18 Shots. Hide= |-| Show= Covers Areas: Shooting, new weapons, credits, shields, buying stuff, and kill bonuses. Now, you are escorted to shoot the flammable pipe. It will explode, and J. Rockit will tell you to hurry. Do so, and pick up the New Weapon, Shotgun! Hide= |-| Show= The "Shotgun" does a total of 20 Damage per shot, as well as shoot 5 times, for a full 100% Damage in close range. Thus, it is a good weapon. Use it, and pick up all the weapons and shields. Other weapons will be explained in detail later. Only the "Rocket Launcher" is worth saying in this realm, though. Simply put, it has 3 Shots and 3 Clips, and 100% worth of damage per shot. In a rare case, it will do 134% of damage, plus give the "Direct Hit" achievement for 2 extra CREDITS. J. Rockit will say the communications are online, and you must kill the Aliens fifteen times to conquer the map. Do so by clicking until the health bar does not show and they do not attack, or until they are all lying on the ground. Covers Areas: Extra health, battle strategies, killing decently. You want to go to the Armory and purchase the Point Allocator, which has a cost of 600 credits (you should have more than that already due to how you start with 500 credits). This will help you later on in your travels. Normal.png|Looks like a quite fair amount of health? Mutation.png|Zombies have 200% health, however. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------- Now, go select Mission 2. You will find nobody here, but you must destroy zombies. This is an unfair fight as well! There are two zombies. Nonetheless, evacuation will take care of this menace! You must kill 30 zombies. 30 x 200% HP = 6000% HP. And it's just the beginning...Shudder somewhere else, please. Covers Areas: The story, the bots, aliens and what they're doing. When you go to the next level, Sweep and Clear, nine zombies will be present. Why? Because, when one hits the "15" mark on "Orange Team", Captain Biggs will be there to fight the zombies. He says that The Echo-1 ship, as the leader and survivor, has been hijacked. After eliminating the rest of the Zombies, Biggs will tell you his story... (head to Mission 4) Covers Areas: The story about Captain Biggs. Cpt. Biggs: It was about a week ago, I was taking my Echo-1 ship on a routine trip to the space station to deliver some robots. The alien ship just sort of came out of no where. Cpt. Biggs: They attacked without warning or reason. I managed to take out their ship, but mine took too much damage and crash landed on a nearby unknown planet. Cpt. Biggs: What the...Why did they attack us? Cpt. Biggs: AI, what's the ship status? Transport Bot: Mainframe: Offline. Thrusters: Offline. Autocannons: Offline. Communications: Offline. Escape Pods: ... Escape Pods: Operational. Cpt. Biggs: Well, at least the...Incoming! Open fire! sec, 3 aliens spawn What's going on here? Why would they attack us? I need to warn the people of Earth! Transport Bot: Affirmative. You must now kill aliens like before. Beware! Aliens have Shield Battery, which give them 25% shield when they spawn, resulting in a 125% HP mark! Other than that, this mission should be easy. Category:Newbie's Guide